


Experimentation

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Bingo, Canon Bisexual Character, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is an equal opportunity hedonist and a curious experimenter. For MMOM and the allbingo prompt "experimentation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

(fic banner made for my solo celebration card 2016, prompt "experimentation" and added to this fic 25 May 2016)

"You're like a cat in heat," Zo had once commented rather uncharitably, Leo felt, given Zo's own casual approach to sex. Leo might be more openly demonstrative, and less concerned with the gender of his partner than most, but he didn't sleep with just anyone. There had to be some connection. Leo wasn't one to pick up prostitutes purely for sex; he had to be attracted to them, to find them fascinating, to draw them, to talk to them. His passions were intense and consuming.

As such there was often no partner in his life, and he hadn't the energy to develop a relationship. At times he would take care of his own desires. He'd lie back, preferably looking at the stars if he could find somewhere private, and lose himself in the vastness of the universe and the brief oblivion of orgasm. Or he'd stretch back in his chair when his ideas ran low while his body took over from his exhausted brain. The hands that could sketch a flying machine with a few deft strokes could similarly create flight of a sort as he sought and found arousal. Tonight was such a night.

Leo knew some people thought this experience degrading, a poor substitute for a male and female coupling, a mere step up from the sin of sodomy. Having experience of a variety of acts with both men and women, as well as at his own hands, Leo thought they must be doing it wrong. Any sexual act could be pleasurable, or painful, or merely uninspiring. It was all about the moment, how the mind and body interacted, how the environment played a part. With so many variables, how could any one act be significantly better or worse than any other? At least by himself he had more control over the situation, a "pro" that off-set other "cons".

"You'll go blind," his exasperated father had said when, at a young age, Leo had discovered and been forbidden from this delicious pleasure. It had been the wrong thing to say to a precocious young man given to experimentation (and one who knew most of his friends were already self-abusing without ill affect). 

Leo had spent years "experimenting" and, in the warm afterglow, had found restful sleep and eye opening ideas rather than any lack of vision. Tonight, he would sleep well.


End file.
